


Mely’s 00Q Headcanons

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Food, Headcanon, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: 00Q headcanons written for the 007 Fest 2019.





	1. Music

Q loves music. Listening to it, playing it, singing and humming when he works, anything. At home, he’s always listening to some kind of music, unless of course the situation requires complete silence. Even at work he’s at least got his headphones on if he can at all justify it. The times Bond has startled him because of that can no longer be counted even with the fingers of two hands… but Q always makes sure to get his revenge.

When he was younger, Q was a little bit more… particular about the music that he listened to. He absolutely abhorred rap, and he wasn’t too fond of jazz or blues, either. Nowadays, though, he has widened his horizons a lot and enjoys a variety of different bands and artists. He also has a soft spot for classical music, having spent years and years playing both the piano and the violin. 

Q likes to create themed playlists for different kinds of moods and tasks. He has the obvious ones (for cleaning, for a party, for light background music while having people over, etc), of course, but he also has playlists for playing Scrabble or Words With Friends with his online friends, for cooking and baking, for working on projects at home… he even has one for saving Bond’s arse when the man wakes him up in the middle of the night and needs Q to get him out of a sticky situation. 

And, of course, Q has several playlists for long passionate nights spent in bed, which Bond found out sort of by an accident. (Neither likes to talk about it, but it may or may not have involved the use of a sex toy and a certain agent breaking into a certain Quartermaster’s flat.) 

James loves the fact that Q loves music as much as he does. His own musical background is hardly as extensive Q’s, but he has always appreciated people who know how to play an instrument. He also knows a thing or two about using music to set up the atmosphere (especially for a date), so it’s good to know that Q will enjoy that. 

James is not a singer, as such, but he can carry a tune and shows remarkable talent at whistling. He doesn’t show his skills to just anyone, though - it took months for him to feel comfortable enough with Q to do it where he could hear him. 

James isn’t that interested in creating playlists of his own, but he does love it when Q creates them for him. Nevertheless, for their first anniversary he made Q a mixtape as a present, and Q still listens to it often when James is away on a mission.


	2. Food

Contrary to popular belief, Q is not actually a bad cook. Neither does he subsist on Earl Grey and biscuits and not much else. They’re simply convenient and easy to acquire when he’s neck deep in one project or another, okay? 

And sure, technically he could plan ahead and arrange for delivery on days when he knows he’ll be busy, but that’s what he has Bond now, doesn’t he? James loves to feed him and to feel needed, so it’s really a two birds, one stone situation. 

Q likes to go out to eat, though he rarely frequents the kinds of fancy places that several of the Double-O agents tend to favour. He simply doesn’t see the point in dressing in elegant but uncomfortable clothes just to go to some stuffy, expensive restaurant to sit and eat, and needing to be extra careful while eating so as to not spill anything on those clothes besides. He’s busy enough as it is to deal with extra dry cleaning or, heaven forbid, trying to figure out how to wash the clothes himself. No, he much prefers to go out to a pub or other more casual places, wearing comfortable clothing and having fun socialising with his friends and, of course, James. And if they happen to get a little bit louder than they should, or have more drinks than planned, at least no one’s going to look down their nose at them and politely escort them out of the establishment. 

Of course, there is something to be said about the way James’ eyes brighten when they see him wearing his fine new clothes (often ones the man himself has chosen for him, as Q’d never have thought to go to a tailor if it was left to him) and how other people stare at James in clear jealousy when his lover does manage to drag him to one of those restaurants. 

So perhaps there’s an argument to be had in favour of those sort of restaurants, too. 

Still, Q’s culinary needs are not overly complicated, and while he has his favourite foods and the foods he absolutely refuses to eat, he’s fine with pretty much anything that has him getting fed without too much of a fuss. If that occasionally means James dragging him for a date to a fancy restaurant, then so be it. 

James likes fancy restaurants, but he’s also at home anywhere and knows all the best places to eat in London. Several of those places happen to be smaller, family-owned restaurants or pubs, and it took a while for Q to stop being surprised when James took him to one of them. At the same time, it gives him a private thrill to be able to witness the real James Bond, not the agent trying to charm a mark. 

And since James is also a great cook (better than Q, that he freely admits), there are also evenings when they stay in, cook together and enjoy their meal in front of the telly with the cats and a nice bottle of wine. Pretty domestic, yes, but those are some of the best evenings they have together. 

Q is also decent at baking. James prefers cooking, though, but he can be persuaded to help Q if Q promises that he gets to lick the bowl - and perhaps something else, as well.


	3. Anniversaries

Q is not very good at remembering anniversaries. First date, first kiss, first holiday, and other such important milestones tend to get lost in the midst of all the chaos his Branch regularly goes through, with or without the dubious honour of 007’s brand of help. 

He doesn’t mean to forget, honest, but things just keep _happening_ and people keep needing him to do this and help that agent out of yet another predicament, and somehow the dates get all muddled up in his mind and Q’s tea mug gets filled for the nth time and suddenly James is there, telling him that _there’s this thing called sleep, darling, you might find it beneficial from time to time_. So Q nods and allows James to pull him up from his chair and lead him to the car so that they can go home and Q can get some actual sleep with James wrapped around his body and the cats sleeping against his chest and legs. 

James, however, never seems to forget anything about their relationship. If Q asks, he can tell him where they ate their last anniversary dinner (two years ago, at Q’s favourite restaurant, after James all but kidnapped him from his office and Q had no idea why until James had him showered and dressed in a new suit, sitting next to his lover in the Aston Martin while James drove them to the restaurant) and where they kissed for the first time (under a mistletoe during the Christmas party), and Q has no idea how he does it. When asked, all James says is that he’s a spy, it’s what he does, and that’s all anyone gets from him.

Q thinks that the reason is probably just James being a romantic, but he remains quiet and allows his lover to keep the air of mystery he seems so fond of. 

Still, there is one thing Q never forgets, and that is birthdays. Be it James’ or Eve’s or even M’s, he always has a little something prepared to brighten up their day. James finds is absolutely charming, and in turn he often organises something special for Q’s birthday, both at work with the rest of his branch and at home when there are just the two of them, able to enjoy the evening in peace.


	4. Sleep

Q sleeps better when James is sleeping next to him.

He’s borderline insomniac, always has been, a trait that has helped him breeze through his schooling in half the time the other students need. (Of course, he’s also a genius, but he’s sure that sleeping less and staying up more to do the things required of them has been a part of his academic success, as well.) 

Once Q starts to work at Six, he realises that being borderline insomniac is only a good thing for his position as the Quartermaster. So he feels perfectly at home in Six, happily working away while giving others the chance to go home and rest, and spend time with their families. 

After all, Q’s actual family lives far away, and he has two cats so that they can keep each other company while he’s away. 

But then, James Bond happens, and Q realises that his life is about to change. 

He still works late from time to time; he has to, he’s the Quartermaster. But when he gets home to his lover, he finds that sleeping wrapped up in James means a better, more restful sleep, and that for once he actually looks forward to going to sleep. 

And because James is an agent and therefore trained to sleep lightly but well whenever he gets the chance, there’s no possibility for the two of them to oversleep and be late for work.

Well. Unless they choose to, that is.


End file.
